Lie to Me
by Secret Girlfriend
Summary: Can Rachel and Finn stay together, even if Rachel's in New York at NYADA? Based on David Cook's song Lie.


**I know this particular piece is late, but I started it at the time Rachel got the first NYADA letter and was just to busy to finish. It's short but it's something. Enjoy!**

* * *

"This is really lovely Finn," Rachel said putting her fork and knife down. Finn gave her a small smile. This time he had done the vegetarian thing for their dinner and had managed pretty well. Well, Kurt had anyway, with some meatless stir fry thing.

He watched Rachel dab her lip with her napkin. Her hand sparkled a little where the engagement ring was. He grinned. She had agreed to marry him. That promise was enough to get him through the rest of high school, and however long he had to wait.

"Finn, we need to talk."

_You whispered that you were getting tired_

He missed the serious tone. "What's up?"

"I got my NYADA letter yesterday."

He saw her eyes fall in disappointment. "And it said?"

"I'm a finalist."

"That's great! Rachel that's amazing! Wait, why are you crying?"

_You got a look in your eye, that looks a lot like goodbye_

"No, Rachel."

"Finn, I just don't know. I feel like…"

_Hold on to your secrets tonight.__  
__Don't want to know I'm okay with this silence__  
__It's the truth that I don't want to hear_

He tuned her out. He couldn't listen. I didn't want to know what she felt right now. He wanted to imagine that this didn't change anything. Like they were going to be fine.

"Finn, did you even hear me?"

"Sorry Rachel, no. I didn't want to."

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

_You're hiding regret in your smile_

_You got a look in your eyes I've seen coming for a while_

"Finn, we can't avoid this. We can't deny that things are going to change."

"Yes we can."

"No Finn, we can't. This relationship has meant the world to me, but New York has always been everything."

_Hold onto the past tense tonight_

_Don't say a word I'm okay with the quiet_

_The truth is gonna change everything_

"We can't avoid this Finn. What if I do get into NYADA? You still don't have a plan and I can't miss out on this one chance. Even if we stay together, how can anything stay the same?"

_So lie to me and tell that it's gonna be all right_

_Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_So look me in the eye and_

_Lie lie lie_

"Look Rachel I know this is your everything. I just wish we could try. I can't let this end now that we've finally gotten to where we are."

"Finn, we're lucky we maintain what we have when we're three feet apart, but form Ohio to New York? How can that work?"

_I know that there's no turning back_

_If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks_

"Rachel, why do we have to talk about this now? Why can't we just let tonight be perfect?"

"Because Finn, the end's not the far away. Why bother lying about this?"

_Let's stay in the dark one more night_

_It's the truth that I don't want to hear_

_So lie to me and tell that it's gonna be all right_

_Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_So look me in the eye and_

_Lie lie lie_

"Can you do just that for me Rach, just lie? I promise we'll talk about this, and I'm sure you'll have the final decision but let think that tonight everything is."

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry Finn. I can't lie to you like that." She reached for her ring, about to take it off.

Finn quickly reached out and closed his hands around hers. "Please, Rachel. Right now, you're all I have."

_Don't want to believe in this ending_

_Let the cameras roll on keep pretending_

_Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away_

_Just stay_

She looked into his eyes, seeing more desperation than she'd ever seen before. That desperation was mixed with love, admiration and fear. "Fine, I'll lie. Just remember that. It's all a lie." She took a deep breath. "Everything will be just fine. Nothing's going to change. We're going to get married one day, and be happy together forever."

_So lie to me and tell that it's gonna be all right_

_Lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night_

_I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart_

_So look me in the eye and_

_Lie lie lie_

Finn let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

And just like that, they went back to the meatless stir fry.


End file.
